battleheartlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
Attributes are required to learn some skills, use some items, and affect the performance of your character. There are six core attributes. You start with a score of 5 in each of them and you can add 3 points every time you level up. Strength Strength (STR) allow you to wield more powerful melee weapons, deal more damage with them and utilize many hand-to-hand combat skills. Every point of strength adds 0.7 attack power to heavy one-handed melee weapons, 1.25 attack power to colossal weapons, 0.4 attack power to fist weapons and light swords, 0.18 attack power to daggers and 0.3 attack power to bows. Dexterity Dexterity (DEX) allows the use of bows and other light weapons, increases their effectiveness, and improves your ability to dodge attacks. Every point of dexterity beyond 5 DEX adds 0.5% dodge chance (capped at 30% at 65 DEX, which can be further increased by passives and items. The maximum dodge chance you can get in the game is 75%), 0.5 attack power to light swords, 0.3 attack power to most one-handed weapons, 0.72 attack power to daggers, 0.4 attack power to fist weapons and 1.2 attack power to bows. Intelligence Intelligence (INT) is the primary stat of spellcasters, increases the power of magical skills and allows you to wield staves and other arcane tools. Every point of intelligence adds 1 spell power and 1.5 attack power to staves. Skill Skill (SKL) increases the critical hit chance of all attacks and is key to wielding many diverse spells and abilities. Every point of skill adds 0.5% crit chance and adds 0.2 attack power to light swords. Endurance Endurance (END) affects your maximum health and allows the use of heavy armor, as well as many abilities demanding a rugged constitution. Every point of endurance adds 5 HP and 0.3 attack power with Morningstar. Health = 500 + 5(per point of endurance above the starting 5) + 10(per level above 1). Example: a level 4 player with 13 endurance will have 570 health and with the Stalwart passive they would have 655.5 health rounded down to a total of 655. So a character who invested all their points in endurance at level 201 with the Stalwart passive would have 6325 health while a character with no points in endurance would have 2875 with Stalwart and 2500 without it. With the Knight passive, Grit, the morningstar now has a + 0.8 attack power per point of endurance so at higher levels this will be one of the strongest build paths in addition to being tanky. In the earlier example the damage with the morningstar would be 4 + 5(.7) + 0.8(3(200)) = 487 per hit. Charisma Charisma (CHA) improves the prices of items you buy and sell and is demanded by skills that require great leadership and willpower. Every point of charisma beyond 5 CHA reduces the cost of items by 1% and increases selling prices of items by 3.5%, capped at 45 CHA when the selling and buying price is equal. It also increases Radiance damage more than spell power. It also increases Holy Word healing power. Secondary Attributes Scrolling up on your core attributes in the character sheet will reveal additional information such as Crit %, Health, Attack Speed, etc. This information is very useful when determining the best gear to compliment your build. Category:Mechanics